


She Didn't Choose Him

by Shinaka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin thinks on what ties Chad and her together. Originally posted on LiveJournal on Sept. 9, 2005; slight edits have been made since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn't Choose Him

Unlike what others said, she didn’t chose him because she needed some big strong man to protect his little damsel in distress. A well-placed kick usually sent attackers packing, and she wasn’t the type to admit weaknesses.

Neither then, did she chose him for his looks. He wasn’t ugly, but his type tended to scare: gigantic body, thick muscles, and gaijin features weren’t normal, to say the least. She had lost count of the many times girls and guys alike steered clear of him and the sadness she saw in those eyes hidden under dark-brown locks.

Hell, they didn’t even have much in common. She could be talking about her video games and for all she knew, he would be thinking of cuddly puppies and kittens to take home from the shelter – which he did, _four times_.

Sometimes, she wasn’t sure how they've gotten together in the first place, their personalities mixing as well as oil and water. But in the words they didn’t speak, in the looks they cast one another, in the ways their skin brushed together… How in the dark of night, his hands would skim over her neck and hers over his chest, and both would mark each other’s bodies with kisses, lots of them - there was perfection. And regardless of whatever reason Karin chose him (and there was none), she liked it the way it was.


End file.
